Hetaoni: Um Sogno Che Si Avvera?
by royaldigitalknight
Summary: After a long year, Italy and Germany are back together but Germany has no memory of who he or Italy is or of the world. But that might be the least of their worries? Squeal to Hetaoni: Meine letzte Phantasie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hetaoni:**_ _**Um Sogno Che Si Avvera?**_

After a long year, Italy and Germany are back together but Germany has no memory of who he or Italy is or of the world. But that might be the least of their worries? Squeal: To _**Hetaoni:**_ _**Meine letzte Phantasie.**_

**Author Note: **I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas for this story. This story is to help me get over a writer's block so please forgive it for its roughness **Warning:** Past Character Death.

_Thanks to WhiteOrchidChinadoll (following), Yuna Hirako (favorite of Hetaoni:_ _Meine letzte Phantasie & Hetaoni: ThE DaRk ClOcK HaNdS), Lilac the Kitsune (review and follower) & lietlover4ever (Author Alert)._

_**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. -Edgar Allen Poe**_

On the other side of the door, I was greeted by... _**Germany!**_ At first I did not believe my eyes. It had to be a trick.

That was until the Germany look alike spoke in a very familiar voice as he extended his hand. "Hello! My name is Ludwig. It is nice to meet you."

...

Looking at Germany, I could see in his eyes that he honestly did not know who I was or who he was. This caused tears to form in my eyes and fall down my face.

"I am sorry." I hear Germany/Ludwig say as his face makes the same expression of distress that he use to make each time I would cry. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It is not your fault." I respond as I wipe the tears from my face, the water of my tears is making the cold hurt my face.

I am then pulled into shock, as I am embraced by Germany/Ludwig in a hug. "Please stop crying. I don't know how to handle tears."

Feeling the naturalness of his muscled arms around me, I have a feeling that Germany was still inside this body. I just had to find a way to bring him out.

"I don't know about you but I am getting cold." Ludwig/Germany says pulling me from my thoughts. "Would you like to go inside?"

Feeling the coldness fully for the first time since I left the hotel, I answer "Yes, please.."

"Ludwig." he answers back as he takes my hand and leads me into Neuschwanstien Castle.

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

_Holding his hand, as I lead him through the Red Corridor, feels so comfortable, like I have done this before and quite often. It then that I realized that I have not asked him his name._

_Deciding that taking my guest to my bedroom might be too intimate, I took him to the library. When we got there, a fire was already going in the fireplace. My guardian must have set it up. Taking a seat in one of the large plush chairs, I make a motion for my new friend to do the same._

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

The library that Ludwig/Germany has brought us to was two stories high with stairs that lead to the upper layer. Bookshelves, full of hardback books, cover the walls, with large plush chairs scattered around. The chairs that we now were sitting in were placed in front of a white stone fireplace, where a fire was roaring.

"Excuse me, my friend, but I forgot to ask you about your name." Said Ludwig/Germany.

Hearing this I am not sure how to answer this. Germany clams that his name is _Ludwig, _not the name that he shares with his country. Where did he get the name _Ludwig_ from and why does it sound so familiar?

It takes me a few minutes before the origin of his names comes to me. When we were still trapped in that_ mansion, _Germany had came up with the name _Ludwig _when the we and the other nations had made an alliance, not as nations but as humans. That was when I had chosen the name _Feliciano Vargas._

"Are you okay?" Asks Ludwig, "You seemed to have blanked out."

"No, I am fine." I answer back. Some times thinking about _the mansion _causes me to loose myself to the past. "By the way my name is Feliciano Vargas."

Ludwig then leans forward, extending his hand towards me. "Nice to meet you, Feliciano."

"Same here, Ludwig." I answer as I take his hand into mine and we shake hands.

Breaking the handshake, Ludwig then leans back into his chair. "So what brought you to my home? It is not exactly near anything."

"Well..." I say as I get comfortable in my chair. "I am not sure if you will believe me, but I had dreams about this place. I decide that I had to check this place out because of these dreams. I never thought that I would find you here."

"Interesting." Says Ludwig as he focuses more on me. "So where did you come from?"

"My home is in Italy, but I traveled to here from Austria."

"Wow! It must be nice to see the world. All I have seen is my home. I want to go outside and see the world, like your home for starters would be nice."

"Then why haven't you? I had very little trouble getting in. The hard part really was traveling here."

"Well, there is some type of guardian to this place. He provides for me and is what keeps me in here."

Hearing this makes me a little worried about what this guardian might be. Could it be another of these _things _(_Steves_) or is it something else?

"Have you ever met your guardian?"

"No, but I have tried. _He_ keeps disappearing some how."

Hearing this makes me wonder though. When we faced the _Steves_ in the _mansion, _they seemed to hunt us down so this guardian is something else.

"I do hope that I have not gotten you trapped in here." I hear Ludwig say pulling me from my thoughts.

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

_Bring up my guardian, makes me realize that I might have trapped Feliciano in my home. Since my guardian has tried so hard to keep me here, so there is no telling what he might do to keep both of us in the castle._

_"I do hope that I have not gotten you trapped in here." I say._

_"Don't worry. I can get out. I have been in worse situations." responds Feliciano. From the look on his face, I can tell that he is thinking about a past event that causes him much distress, but I don't want to push him into talking about it._

_"Really? When you leave can I come with you?_

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

Hearing Ludwig ask about leaving with me, I am surprised. He was the reason that I left Austria, so I am not going the leave him behind, but he doesn't know that.

"Of course you can. I wouldn't mind you even staying with me."

I say this because I am not sure how Ludwig could handle the outside world. I know that I should drop him off at his home and to his brother Prussia, but this might be to much of a shock. Plus I want to be selfish for once.

_"Dankeschön! _(Thank you!)" responds Ludwig as he jumps from his chair and embraces me. This is unexpected to me because the original Germany would never act so ecstatic but he never has been trapped in a castle for only God knows how long.

Returning the hug, we stay in embrace for sometime, until I hear the sound of feet outside the room. Breaking the hug, Ludwig runs to the door, before throwing it open and sticking his head out into the hall. He must have heard the sound too.

"Was that _him_?" I ask as I look at Ludwig.

"Yeah. I don't know how _he_ can vanish so quickly. _He_ did sounded like _he_ was walking towards the Dinning room." Ludwig says as he takes a few steps back from the door.

"Why go there?"

"Most likely to setting up dinner." Answers Ludwig as he walks up to me, who has been in the chair the whole time. Extending a hand towards me, he then asks "Would you care to join me?"

Grabbing his hand, I answer. "Yes, that would be nice."

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

_During our trip to the Dinning Room, Feliciano does not let go of my hand. It feels nice after being alone so long but this action causes me to blush. Lucky, Feliciano doesn't notice or maybe pretends not to notice._

_When we enter the Dinning Room, I can see that my guardian has remove the red table cloth before covering the long table in food, so much food that I can barley make out the marble and gilt bronze centerpiece of the fight between a hero and a dragon._

_"Wow, there is a lot here." exclaims Feliciano when he see all the food. "How does your guardian do this?"_

_"I am not sure but lets enjoy the food." I answer as I pull out a chair for my friend._

_During the meal, Feliciano and I have a very lively conversation, in which I ask so many questions and Feliciano answers them. It was nice to have someone to talk too. During the conversation, I learn more about Feliciano's homeland, Italy, and that my home resides in the land of Germany. I don't know why but those names sound so familiar. We were having so much fun that we didn't realize how late it was until Feliciano glanced at one of the many windows._

_"Man, look at how dark it is." he says in a slight panic as he pushes himself out of his chair. "I really don't want to head back into town in the dark."_

_"Then stay here." I respond calmly as I stand up. _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, but we will have to share a room..."_

_"That will be oaky."_

_"and a bed." I say with a blush as I realize for some reason my heart is racing._

_"Not a problem with me." says Feliciano and I can tell from his face that he really doesn't mind._

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

Ludwig leads me down another hall to what looks like a bedroom. The bedroom has paintings on the walls and carvings on the doors of what appears to be the story of two lovers. The bed is in a neo-gothic style with wooden towers, similar to the castle's towers, carve in the top. Covering the bed is a blue silk blanket embroidered with swans, crowns, lilies, and a coat of arms being held by two lions. It looks a little small for two people but I am sure that Ludwig will not mind if we are close since there is only one bed.

As he changes into something more simple and comfortable, I notice that he is missing many of the scars he had gotten in the past. That is when I remember that the first Germany had dissolved in front of me. So this is a new body, a body that as not experience the harshness of the world.

"Feliciano? Is something wrong?" I hear Ludwig ask me. I then realize that I have embraced the German from the back and that I am crying.

"It's just that..." I try to explain my actions through my tears. "...Please just let me hold you like this."

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

_I am not sure why Feliciano started to cry. I have a feeling that it might have to do with his past, but if that is so why do I get a feeling that I might be involved and that he might be hiding something._

_Anyway after Feliciano calmed down, we went to bed. It was a little hard because the bed was mainly made for one person. In the end, I ended up laying on the bed with Feliciano mostly laying on top of me._

_During the night I ended up dreaming: In the dream I am walking through a forest again. as I walk I come across a wooden crate again. After struggling to open it again, I find the same person inside but this time when I pull him out of the crate his face clears and I can tell that it is Feliciano. That is when other images flash before my eyes of him and other people, that are stilled blurred out. That is until I see the image of the small child in a maid dress in a field of flowers again._

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

I am woken by a quite but sad sound. Looking around it takes me a few seconds before I find the origin of the noise. It was Ludwig.

Ludwig had a grief-stricken expression on his face and tear or tow were slowly sliding down his face. Tenderly, I place a hand on his face, which pulls him form his dream. he blinks a few times before pulling me down and into a hug.

"It was you." he says which confuses me.

"Excuse me?" I says because I don't understand what he means.

"It was you that was in the crate. I have found you."

"I don't understand." Hearing this makes me wonder if he means what I think he means.

"I had a dream, where in a forest, I open a crate and you were inside of it. You were wearing a tan uniform for some reason though."

Hearing this make my eyes widen. This shows me that Ludwig does have his memories as Germany, he just needs to find a way to access them.

Returning the hug, I say. "It's okay. I am here now and I am not going to leave you anytime soon."

Hearing this must helped Ludwig because his body seems to unwind, but he doesn't let go of me, not that I mind.

When I woke this morning, I was alone with no sign of another person ever being in the bed with me. This causes me to freeze up. Did I image all that happen yesterday? Have I finally gone insane?

Hearing the door open and the close, I whip my vision in that direction. Standing in front of the door is Ludwig wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a light brown vest, and a light brown set of trousers. His feet are covered in black laced up shoes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Ludwig says. He must see the angst in my face. "I just usually wake up early to see the sunrise. You were looking so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you.

In a way, I find it funny that Ludwig would be woke so early, like he did as Germany. "It's okay. I guess being in an unknown place startled me."

"I see... says Ludwig as he walks towards me and the bed. "Would you like to tour my home, so it would not be so unknown to you?"

Seeing that Ludwig was ambitious to show me around Neuschwanstien Castle, I answer "Sure but can we have breakfast first?"

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

_After our meal in the Dining room, I took Feliciano on a tour of my home._

_I first took Feliciano to the Entrance Hall, which is trapezoidal in shape with the walls and ceilings decorated with oil paintings._

_Next, I took him the room that is called the Throne Hall. The room walls are covered in paintings of men with gold circles around their heads, that I have learned later are the Twelve Apostles and six holy kings, and a fancy tilted floor that has animal images on it. On the ceiling is an image of the sun with a large chandelier hanging down. At one end of the room are steps that lead to nowhere. When I take Feliciano to the top of these steps, he agrees with me about the feeling that someone important should be here. After that I show him the view from the room- a lake to the left and a smaller lake to the right; in between them is another castle._

_I then take him to oratory were I join Feliciano in a prayer. I don't think did it right because there is no sign that someone heard me. After that we stop by the library for a few minutes before moving on._

_During the tour, after the library, I take him to the grotto. The room is filled with artificial stalactites and I show him the different colored lighting for the room. Seeing this causes Feliciano to get excited and keep talking about having a meal in this room. I am not sure that my guardian would like that._

_After that we come to the room where I had found the piano. That is where Feliciano finds another door. Opening the door, we find another beautiful room that I can't believe that I have not found this place before. On the short western side of the room is a bower, which resembles a stage, is painted with a forest scene. The murals in the hall show what looks like the adventure of a knight. On the ceiling are the signs of the zodiac. Running along the north side is a gallery with two people on the consoles. On the opposite window wall, the ceiling consoles are carved with figures and what looks like symbols which look like they are tied to legends._

_"Wow! All this beauty and I did not bring a camera." I hear Feliciano when we return to the bedroom. "Maybe, I can paint some the rooms when I go home."_

_"When you go home, can I come with you?" I ask as I take a seat on the bed._

_"Of course." he says happily before noticing how late it is. "Oh man, I need to get back to Füssen!"_

_Füssen? That must be the name of the town that I have seen from the tower._

_"Do you have to go?" I ask as we walk quickly through my home._

_"Yes, my stuff is back at the hotel and I only paid for two days. If I don't return they will give away my room, and throw out my belongings." Feliciano answers as we enter the courtyard._

_Approaching the door, at the far end of the courtyard, Feliciano pulls it open. I am surprised that it is unlock or that my guardian doesn't come charging out of my home. To tell the truth deep down I don't Feliciano to leave even if it just for the night. I have enjoy his company... I don't want to be alone again._

_"Hey, Ludwig?" I hear Feliciano which pulls me from my depress state. "You said that never left the castle. So how long have you been here?"_

_Looking at Feliciano, I answer "To be honest I really don't know."_

_"Would you like to see the world then?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then come with me." Feliciano says as he extends a hand to me._

_Glancing back at my home for a few seconds, before I take his hand and step into the world._

_**A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work.-Colin Powell**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hetaoni:**_ _**Um Sogno Che Si Avvera?**_

After a long year, Italy and Germany are back together but Germany has no memory of who he or Italy is or of the world. But that might be the least of their worries? Squeal: To _**Hetaoni:**_ _**Meine letzte Phantasie.**_

**Author Note: **I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas for this story. This story is to help me get over a writer's block so please forgive it for its roughness **Warning:** Past Character Death.

_Thanks to kara-hime24 for the review and to lietlover4ever, Lilac the Kitsune, penguin357, and WhiteOrchidChinaDoll for the following & AceTombronyWhovian for the follow and for the favorite._

_**Though we travel the world over to find the beautiful, we must carry it with us or we find it not- Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

Walking down the hill, even with all the snow, was a lot easier than going up the hill, especially now that I was traveling with someone. We were in a little of a hurry to make it to the town before it got dark or I might have engaged Ludwig in a snowfall fight. I wonder if he would enjoy the fun?

It did not take us long and we were soon in the town, which was having its dinner time rush. It was funny seeing Ludwig try to take in everything that was in Füssen until we got separated in the crowd.

"Excuse me." Ludwig says as he accidently bumps into someone.

As he steps back, he then runs into soemone else. "Sorry."

Taking a step back again, Ludwig only runs into another group of people. This starts to make the German nervous because it was his first time in a crowd. All the bumping and accidently hitting people was making the man feel out of place.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig calls out when he notices that I am missing.

Of course, I had also notice that he was missing. When I heard him call out, I answer "Over here." as I slide in between two Germans.

Approaching Ludwig, I take his hands into mine before we continue walking.

"We need to stay together better." I say as we squeeze our way through another group.

"I am sorry. It is just that I had stop to avoid some people but you kept on walking." responds Ludwig.

"It is not your fault. I kind of forgot that this is your first time being somewhere with so many people."

This seemed to cheer up Ludwig for a small smile came to his face.

We continue traveling until the sign of my hotel came into view. Once we were in front of the hotel, I push open the front door and lead us into the lobby.

"Mr. Veneziano! Good to see you. I got a little worried when you didn't come back yesterday." said the lady behind the counter, who was the same staff member from when I checked in.

"Well, yesterday I had run into a friend and ended up spending the night with him." I answer.

Glancing at Ludwig, who had this slight look of confusion on his face, the lady just smiled. "So will he be stay with you?"

"Of course. Do I need to pay for him?"

"No, because you are already renting a two person room. You will need to pay for any additional days if you want to stay though."

"Okay." I then pay for two more days.

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

_Once Feliciano was done talking to the lady behind the counter, he took my hand again and lead me up the stairs. As he open the door, I look around the corridor and noticed a lot of other doors the same as the one Feliciano was opening. This must be what a hotel looks like. It is different than what I had read in books._

_"Come on, let's go inside." says Feliciano as he steps inside the room with me following him._

_Watching my friend jump onto the bed, I knew that I had a ton of questions to ask but I wanted to find some answers on my own._

_"Hey Ludwig! You don't have to stand there. Come take a seat." Feliciano says as he pats the spot on the bed next to him._

_Walking over to the bed, I take a seat next to my friend. "I have a few questions, Feliciano."_

_"Like what?" says Feliciano as he focuses on me._

_"Well, why did the lady call you Veneziano? You told me your names is Feliciano Vargas."_

_"Veneziano is my business name." he answers as he looks down at his hands for a few seconds before returning his gaze to me. "You see there are people that would want to stop me or hurt me. So I use a fake name when traveling."_

_Hearing this does make me wonder about what Feliciano does for a job, but I don't ask. Maybe at a later time._

_"Okay, I understand. Next question: Why did you give her those small sheets of paper for the room?"_

_I can tell by the look on his face that Feliciano was a little surprised by my question._

_"The sheets of paper is money. You use those in exchange for goods and service like renting a room. You can get money by performing a job."_

_"Okay, so I need to get money in order to pay for stuff."_

_"Yeah but you don't need to worry about that." Feliciano says as he grabs my hand, making me fell warm. "For now just enjoy exploring the world."_

_The two of us remain like this for a few minutes, enjoying each other company that was until Feliciano's stomach rumbles in hunger._

_"Guess I must be hungry." responds Feliciano, with a smile, to the sound of his stomach._

_Just then my stomach also rumbles in hunger which causes me to blush._

_"From the sound of it, you must also be hungry." Feliciano says with a laugh. "Let me order us something."_

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

After our dinner of pizza, which Ludwig seemed not to get enough of and make me happy to see him enjoy the simple things, we got ready for bed.

As I change into my PJs, I notice that Ludwig was neatly folding his clothes, like he was not wanting to get wrinkles in it. This made me wonder if he was going to wear a different outfit or not.

"Hey, Ludwig are you going to wear that again?" I asked as I point to his clothes.

"Yes, I didn't pack anything before I left the castle with you. My other two outfits are still there." answers Ludwig as he looks at his own outfit.

"Only three outfits?' I question.

"I was a lot smaller before I came this size."

"Smaller?"

"Yeah about the size of a child."

So he experienced sudden growth like I and other nation had in the past. "So why your guardian made you so few clothes?"

"I think he was surprised by my sudden growth or knew that I would be leaving soon."

"Well that settles it then." I say in a happy tone.

"Settles what?" Ludwig asks me with a confused look on his face.

I approach him, take his hand and lead him to bed before saying, "Tomorrow I am taking you shopping."

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

As the two men slept peacefully in the bed, outside a figure with a long thin arms scales the hotel spider-like from the roof to their window. Looking into the window, the figure waits for a few seconds for its third eyelid to help its oval shape eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, compared to the brightness of the full moon. Once its vision had cleared and it was able to conform its targets were inside, it slowly move its four finger hand to rest on the window before it tried to open it.

Suddenly before the figure could move its hand, it found itself with a gapping hole in the middle of its palm, oozing green blood.

Hissing in pain, the figure rotates its elongated head to look over its shoulder. On the rooftop, to the building across the street, rested a Golden Eagle, the beak tip covered in green blood. The two continue starring at each other for a few minutes before the figure climbed back up the hotel wall and disappeared into the night.

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I was greeted by the smell of fresh bread. Removing my hands from my face, I saw that Ludwig was sitting at the table, in the same clothes from yesterday, with a small stack of bread rolls.

"I hope you don't mind but I took a few bills and got us breakfast." He says as Ludwig selects a few rolls before walking over to the bed.

"I don't mind." I respond as I take a roll from Ludwig. "I was going to suggest breakfast before we go shopping."

After the same but nice breakfast, we headed out to Füssen's shopping district. The first shop we go into specializes in jeans and other denim clothes. At first I wanted to buy the more expense pairs but from the expression on Ludwig's face that he does not want me to spend that much on him, one of the many things that remind me that he is Germany.

"So what size are you?" I ask.

"Size?" he asks me with a confuse look.

"Around the butt."

This causes a blush to come to his face. "I'm not sure. My outfit lack tags."

"I see." I respond back before I circle him. "You look like a thirty-six."

Fumbling through a stack of jeans, I find a thirty-six. Pulling it out of the pile, I toss it to Ludwig before going through another pile. After pulling out a dark pair of jeans, I usher Ludwig to the changing rooms.

It does not take Ludwig long to suck off his old pants and slide on one of the pairs of jeans.

"Umm...I think they fit." I hear him call out.

"Well, let me see then." I call back.

Opening the changing room door, I can see that they fit well but are they the right size? Asking him to left his shirt, I stick two fingers down the side of Ludwig's jeans to check the waistband. This causes Ludwig to jumps slightly because he did not expect this.

"They are perfect." I answer as I remove my fingers. "Is the darker pair the same brand?"

"Yes." answers Ludwig. I wonder if the surprise has worn off.

"Good." I say as I grab the price tag and rip it off. I see no reason for him to take them off if I am going to make him put them back on. "Let's see if they have a black pair."

Looking through the other tables, I find a black pair of jeans. Picking them up, I head to the counter, Ludwig approaches me with a pair of military green pants.

"I was wondering if you could get these for me." Ludwig asks me shyly. This also reminds me of how shyly Ludwig as Germany use to ask me to buy him something, even when I had offered.

"Sure." I say. In a way I am happy to see that he still likes the color green.

As I pay for the jeans, including the ones Ludwig is wearing, the cashier, who is ringing up the items, tells me about the sell they are having. So it does not cost me as much as I had thought.

"So where to next?' Ludwig asks as we leave the store.

Looking around I notice a shoe store a few shops down. "How about to the shoe store." I say as I point out the store.

"Ummm...sure." responds Ludwig as he returns his gaze to me. He had been looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" I asks curious by his action.

"I thought I saw a large shadow fly over head."

"Don't worry. It is most likely to be a pigeon."

"I could have sworn that it was bigger than a pigeon."

"Come on Ludwig. Don't worry about it."

Taking his hand into mine, I lead him down the street and into the shoe store. After getting some help from the assistant on measuring one of Ludwig's feet, so we knew what size to get, I selected a few pairs.

"Do I really need all of them?" Ludwig says when he looks at the stack of shoe boxes.

"Oh no, I thought you could try on different pairs and see which fit the best then you could pick out your favorite." I answer.

"Okay."

Ludwig then proceeds to try on the different pairs of shoes. It is not long before we find three pairs that fit comfortable.

"Can I get this pair," Ludwig selects a pair of running shoes, "and this pair." The second pair looks like a set of black lace up military boots.

"Why don't you put on one pair back on then and we'll get both of them." I said.

Watching him grab the military boots, I place his old shoes in the box and then pick up the box with the running shoes, that are in their box. After paying for them, we head back outside.

"So where would you like to go next?" I ask.

"How about something to eat?" Asks Ludwig.

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

As the two passed by an alleyway the couple failed to notice the four fingered grey hands wrapped around a trash can.

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

_After lunch Feliciano took me to another store. I was getting a little worn out on all the shopping but I didn't want to make Feliciano sad. The new store that we entered had a ton of shirts and accessories._

_"Now let's get you a few shirts." says Feliciano as he pulls me along._

_Trying on the shirts that my friend selected on me, I found that so many just didn't fit._

_"Still to small?" says Feliciano as I pull off the shirt._

_"Yes. Maybe you could get some help." I say through the changing room door._

_"Yeah, be back in a few."_

_Hearing Feliciano scamper off, I take a seat on the bench in the room. Taking a moment to calm down, I wonder why I am so tired. Maybe being around people takes a lot of energy?_

_"Hey Ludwig?" I hear Feliciano call out from behind the door._

_"Yes." I answer as I stood up._

_"I was able to find some better shirts with some help."_

_"Okay." I say as I unlock the door, so Feliciano can hand me the shirts._

_"Oh, I also found this. Thought you might like it." Feliciano says as he hands me a jacket with the shirts._

_The shirts were all one solid color: black, white, green, etc. As for the jacket it was the same military green as the pants that I had pick out earlier today. Around the end of the sleeves was a black band, that was also on the end of the jacket. It had a black belt that could be removed later, and two large pockets, on the lower sections, that had copper colored metal snap buttons. Putting it over the shirt, I was currently trying on, I found that it stops just before the back of my knees. Wearing this made me feel strangely comfortable._

_"Would you like to see?" I ask through the door._

_"Of course." I hear Feliciano answer happily._

_Opening the door, I step out and see my friends eyes get wide. Clapping happily, Feliciano says "That jacket is perfect!"_

_"Thank you." I blush. Why did hearing Feliciano's statement make me embarrass._

_"Umm.. Excuse me?" we then hear a female voice._

_Turning to face the owner of the voice, we saw that a sale representative had approached us._

_"I was wondering if you like to try this on with the jacket." she said as she handed me a hat._

_The hat was the same green as the jacket with a black cross, outline in silver, sown above the bill. For some reason the cross looked very familiar. Putting it on my head, I show my friend what it looked like with the jacket._

_"We'll take both!" Feliciano says loudly once he has gotten a full view on me._

_"You sure, Feliciano?" Before I had put on the jacket, I had saw the price tag and it was not cheap. He was already spending a lot on me._

_"You like it, so of course I'm getting it!" says Feliciano. The sales lady just smiles at us, most likely she finds us to be an interesting pair. "Oh and a few of those shirts." he says as he unintentionally pokes me in the chest._

_"Okay then." she says, "If your friend would like to keep wearing them he can, all I need are the tags."_

_Nodding at her, I then remove the tags from the shirt, the jacket, and the hat, before I reach back into the dressing room and grab the white, grey, and another black shirt._

_"These too, please."_

_After Feliciano pays for all my items, we leave the store._

_"So Ludwig, where would you like to go next?" asks Feliciano as he turns to look at my face._

_"Well, I..."I start to say as I rub the back of my head._

_"Go ahead, Ludwig."_

_"The thing is that I am feeling tried and would like to return to the hotel room._

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

Hearing Ludwig say that he is tired, makes me wonder how late in the day it is. Pulling out my cell phone from my pocket, I can see that it is almost dinner time. Man were the time go? I can not believe that I have shopping with Ludwig all day no wonder he is tired. All this social contact must be overwhelming for him.

"Well it is late, so we can head back to the hotel." I say

"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your fun." replies Ludwig as he looks down at the sidewalk.

Taking his hand into mine, which makes Ludwig lift his head, I say "It's fine. We have done a lot today."

Keeping his hand in mine, I lead us back to the hotel. Before we returned to the room, I place an order for some food to be brought to our room.

After setting all the bags down on the table, I join Ludwig, who is carefully taking off his new boots, on the bed. "Dinner should be here in a few minutes."

"That's great." he answers back as he pulls off his jacket and gently folds it before setting it on the dresser.

"Would you like to watch some television while we eat?"

"Sure."

It doesn't take long for dinner to arrive and it does not take us long to eat it.

After moving the plates from the bed, I lay down in the bed next to Ludwig. A few minutes later, he moves his arm from behind me to lay it across my shoulders. I don't know if he did this to get comfortable of if it means something more.

Around thirty minutes later, I hear a soft snoring coming from Ludwig. This causes a smile to come to my face. Gently, as I could, I shift Ludwig into a laying position before laying down next to him.

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

A grey creature slowly scurries into a small room that is only lit by the moonlight coming through a cloudy window. The figure stops in front of a large chair, where a tall but thin figure sits with its face looking down at its lap.

_"MaStEr. ThE rUmOrS aRe TrUe."_ the grey creature says.

In response to the grey creature's statement, the figure in the chair lifts it's head.

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

_Woke up before my friend once again. Feliciano must be use to a different schedule than me. As for me, I must have been more worn out from yesterday activities because the sun is already up._

_Looking down at Feliciano, I could see that his eyes were closed seamlessly while strands of his brown hair hung down in front of his eyes. His mouth was slightly open, but I could not hear a sound of snoring. I had never seen a calm look like that he had on his face._

_Suddenly I found my heart pounding a way in my chest. That is when I realized that during my examining of Feliciano, I had moved closer to his face. In fact, I was close enough that I could fell his warm breath, that was escaping from his lips, against mine own. This made me pull away sharply._

_Getting out of the bed, I walked into the bathroom, before I punch one of the titled walls. Why do I keep doing thinks like this? Last night I placed my arm around him and then I almost kiss him this morning._

_"Ludwig? Are you okay?" I heard Feliciano call from the other side of the door._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer as I open the door._

_Feliciano is standing in front of me, only in his pajamas bottoms rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

_"Are you sure? You left the bed so quickly that it woke me up."_

_"I'm sorry it just waking up next to you and my actions last night..."_

_"You mean putting your arm around me?"_

_"Yes...I am afraid that I'll seem to needy and you'll want to leave."_

_"Aww Ludwig." Feliciano says before hugging me. "I came to Neuschwanstien Castle, your home, with a purpose and it turned out to be you. So I have no plans on leaving any time soon. And besides I didn't mind last night."_

_"Thank you, Feliciano." I say with a blush as I pull away from the hug. Man I...like Feliciano. I hope nothing gets between us._

_"So after breakfast what would you like to do? We got a whole day a head of us and nothing planned."_

_"Could we just look around Füssen?" I ask since I'm not sure in what activities I want to do. "If that is anything you like to do we can do it too."_

_"It's okay. I don't mind. Besides we pretty much did what I like yesterday. On top of that I got tickets to Venice." Before I could wonder if he would take me with him, Feliciano answers my unspoken question. "and you're coming with me."_

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

(...)

After getting we got cleaned up and eating breakfast, we went back out into the town. Since I think that Ludwig had enough interaction with large groups of people and crowed areas, we tried to stick to areas with less people. It worked for the most of the day, except when we got pulled into a tour of Hohenschwangau Castle, which is the castle that Ludwig had often seen form his home.

After the tour, we decided to have an early dinner and then go back to the hotel, so we could rest up for our trip tomorrow.

"I have to say Hohenschwangau Castle was pretty but not as beautiful as your home." I saying hopes to strike up a conversation. Ludwig had been silent since we had been shown our table and handed a menu.

"Yeah, in a way it is sad that only you and me have seen the inside." Ludwig responds as he looks up at me from his menu. "Do you think it might be open to the public now that I am gone?"

"Who knows?" I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Well, I hope so. It would be a shame to waste all that beauty."

Hearing this makes me wonder what beautiful creations Ludwig, as Germany, might have made if his country had not been war torn in the past. Maybe there is a hidden talent that I need to help come out.

"I wonder what your home is like compared to mine." I hear Ludwig say which pulls me form my thoughts.

"Well, the city that my home resides in is remarkable different form Füssen. For starters it doesn't have roads like Füssen, but has canals."

"Canals? So you are saying that residents in Venice travel by waterway?"

"Well not all of Venice is traveled by canals. In the 19th century, a causeway to the mainland brought the Venezia Santa Luncia railway station to Venice, which is what we will be using in our trip. There is also the Ponte della Liberta road causeway and parking facilities that were built during the 20th century. But beyond the road and the rail land entrances at the north edge of the city, transportation within Venice remains entirely on water or foot.

"Wow, that is a lot of information. I am surprised that you remembered all that, Feliciano."

Hearing this made me grin behind my menu. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was because of his past life that I knew what was going on in my home city. Plus it might be hard to explain how I was there at the start of both projects. Luckily for me, the waiter showed up and the subject was forgotten and changed as we ate our meals.

After our meal, we headed back to the hotel. From the way Ludwig was acting, I could tell that he was eager to begin our trip tomorrow. I knew this was because he would be seeing another part of the world.

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

In the same moon lit room, the tall figure, who has his head hanging down, had remained sitting in the same chair, as when the first creature that now sat in front of him to the right, had come to him with some interesting news. What ever thought was running through the figures head was interrupted when another grey creature enter the room and took a seat on the floor, to the left, next to the other one.

The tall figure slowly raised its head to look at the newly arrived creature. The creature was covered in green oozing holes and scratch marks like something tried to claw and peck it to death.

Moving one of its thin branch-like arm, the tall figure made a motion for the cut up creature to speak. _"MaStEr, It Is TrUe. ThEy ArE bAcK."_

This seemed not to draw any change in expression on the tall figure. "Iz _th_ at soh, ... _th_ en yoo too fahynd hwich wuhn iz _th ee Boo _k**kee**-per. Ahy wil pri-**pair ev**-ree-thing els." _(It that so, ... then you two find out which one is the Bookkeeper. I will prepare everything else.)_

_**We travel, some of us forever, to seek other states, other lives, other souls.-Anais Nin**_

_**Author's Note: the strange text at the end of this chapter is the speech pattern for the leader of the Steves. It is how you would pronounce the words, in English, when talking to someone. I though it would add effect to his speech by making it more creepy..**_


End file.
